Abusing My Life
by NatalieRayne
Summary: Bella is abused and raped bye the chief Swan, her used-to-be-loving father. Bella has no friends, no one to cry to for help, but that all changes when she meets the Cullens, who have a few secrets of their own. M4rape,abuse&lang.
1. The Secret

Okay, well this would be my third fanfic so far and I hope you enjoy it.. Bella is a Sophomore in high school and human while the Cullens are in their normal twilight school pairings. The Cullens are all vampires and Bella is human who is both abused and raped by her father, who blames Bella for the leaving of her mother when she was five. Continuing on!!

************  
BPOV

I woke up on this cold tile floor, in a puddle of my own blood. The bruises that were fading are back in full blow again. I took a deep breath to assess that I do indeed have a few fractured ribs. As I stand up, I feel my leg buckle as I put my weight on my now broken ankle. Swell, just swell.

I take a look at the clock on the microwave and start to clean, wincing as I pop my dislocated shoulder back into place. 6:30. Great, just enough time before the sheriff awakens. I clean and make Charlie's breakfast, well aware that I will be having no food today.

I go upstairs to catalogue my injuries, taking my sparse amount of cover up into consideration. I feel around my scalp and wince as come across a barely healed wound, covered by the wild mahogony thing I call hair. I take my ribs, ankle, and head into account and smile. It could have been worse. I shower quickly and cry out silently as the water flows into my once healing cut.

I wash fervantly and get out of the shower only to realize I left my change of clothes in my room. Too late to back out now, I run silently on my broken ankle to my room, only to discover that I had another injury in the making. My wrist is sprained too. I put on a pair of black panties and bra set, covered by a black and red 'Bite Me' tee. I throw on a pair of black sweats, black ankle socks, and white converse and run back to the bathroom to assess the damage to my face. It could have been worse.

I wince at the thought of what this will do to my dwindling supply of cover up, noting that I will have to run to the store with my secret stash of cash, saved for emergencies like these. A few small bruises here and there across my cheekbones and on my forehead. The chief made sure to make little markings on my face, to discourage any suspicions of abuse on his part.

As I run downstairs, I realize that I forgot my bag and keys upstairs, flinching as my ankle came in contact with the stair as I turn around and face my room. I run quickly to the room and grab my things, hoping that I can be out of the house before the chief wakes up, keeping me from further cover up usage. Luck was on my side as I flee to my rusty old truck and start the engine, smiling as I put it in reverse, free from the fear for now. But then a very familiar fear grips me as I drive that familiar drive to school. How to keep the secret.

************  
Okay well that was a sucky chapter, was it not? I could have done better but it just wouldn't come to me.. :( Sad, really. Okay well lata peeplz!!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	2. Blond Bimbos

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter!! So here is the next chapter of Abusing My Life.. Asta Lavista!!

*  
BPOV

As I ride to school, I let loose the tears that I never let flow in front of that monster, that inhuman beast that I live with, who used to be considered my father. I would never give him the satisfaction. He has had too much satisfaction in the abuse he insists I go through everyday, and if I do anything wrong, the beatings get worse. This started when my mother, Renee, decided that she could not handle being a mother at such a young age. She couldn't handle the responsibility of me and my much longer. I was five. When I turned thirteen, my 'father' decided that was when I was to become a woman. The beatings and rape are constant now. I am now seventeen. Over the years, my studies and work at home became more important than friends or popularity could ever be. Well seeing as I can't really have friends for fear of my secret being let out. What I didn't know is that all this was going to change in just a matter of minutes.

My rusty truck pulls into the school parking lot and I sniff, my tears dried up for now. I'm sure I would let loose the barricade later tonight, after the annual beating.

I got out of the warm cab and into the swirling wet when something silver caught my eye as five people got out of a shiny silver volvo and simultaniously started walking toward the now filling parking lot. It was not their car that caught my eye, it was their inhuman beauty and grace that startled my eyes.

There were two females and three males. A tall blonde with long legs, accented by the long black leggings she wore underneath her blood red sweater dress, a short pixie like character with short spiky hair standing in all directions. She wore a beige sweater dress and black leggings, though less revealing than anything the blonde wore. The men were all wearing similar clothing, all beige sweaters and grey jeans. Their clothing subtly hinted simple yet elegant designer origin.

They were startlingly perfect, and it was hard to tell which one was more beautiful, the tall blond woman or the bronze haired male. They all bore a striking resemblence to each other even though they looked nothing alike. They all had dark bruise-like shadows underneath their striking topaz eyes.

I could not stop looking. My eyes connected with the short pixie girl and she smiled at me. She took a closer look at me and gasped, turning back to the tall blond male and saying something too low for me to hear. He too, turned and gasped, turning away instantly. Numb as always, I turned and headed to 1st period, my head spinning from the experience.

As the day passed, I could not help but think of the family that had come into my life so suddenly. The way the little pixie had looked at me, it seemed as if we had known each other for longer than the few seconds that our eyes connected. Like she knew we would be best friends.

It was at that moment that I made my decision. There was no way in hell that I could get close to that family, not only for my own personal safety, though that was a contributing factor to my decision, but for their own safety. Only I knew how unpredictable the chief could be when he was angry. Who knew what he would do to them if I even spoke to them. I shuddered and walked to my locker to grab my Spanish book and drop off my Trig text. It was then that bimbo one and bimbo two came up to me and shoved me into the locker. Jessica Stanley and Lauren something or other. I don't know and frankly don't care.

"Hey there slut." Jessica said in her unbearable nasally voice, ready to start the daily torture. What she didn't know is that I didn't really care for her little 'torture' sessions because, believe it or not, I had worse daily. "So I heard that you talked to the Cullens," The new kids? I wondered idily as she continued in her whiny voice. "And just so you know, Edward is mine. So back the fuck off. Or I will make you." Wow, a threat. I don't know how I am going to survive this bitch's reign in stupidity. I thought sarcastically.

"Jessica, leave me alone. I don't want your precious Edmund, or whoever the fuck you are talking about. I just need to get to class, so if you will kindly move out of the way, I will be gone." I said, making to move past her, rolling my eyes in the process. She gets on my nerves. She shoved me backwards and threatened me again.

" I would watch my mouth if I were you Isabella. Because believe it or not, he wants me. He even said so, and touched my body like you would only dream. He said he loved me and we would be together forever." Her high nasally voice was pissing me off so I rolled my eyes and walked past her to Spanish without breaking stride, wincing as my broken ankle came in contact with the doorjam. Shit. A broken toe. Just another thing to add to the list of injuries.  
Sitting down, I took out my Spanish book and laughed silently at the bimbo sitting only a few feet away. In her dreams. I rolled my eyes again and silently waited for the bell to ring, ending this torture. What I didn't know, was that the torture was only beginning.

*******************

Hey guys!! I am soooo sorry that I took forever to update. Please forgive?? I've been really busy and have had no time to update so here you go. Thanks.. Love ya all!! Review!!

**ShariTamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever** 


	3. The First Day

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. To all of you who added Abusing My Life to your favorites and story alerts I will be updating more frequently. I promise. But I am also moving so don't be too disappointed if I don't update all the time. I am moving and I do have a life too. :P Okay here's Edward's POV!!

************

EPOV

"Edward." Alice began again for the umpteenth time since she had the vision. In her vision, we were all close to one pathetic human girl. She was watching us play baseball, so she obviously knew the secret and I was determined not to let that happen. "Edward, it is going to happen whether you will it to or not! She is going to be my sister and best friend! You cannot take that away from me." Alice demanded, Jasper trying to calm her down and failing, but I was hardly listening anyway.

"Well watch me Alice. I can too and I will. For our secret. You know we can _not _get close to a human and I will make sure that stays that way." I swore, not knowing that the promise I had just made, could not be kept. I mean, after all, how do you stay away from your soul mate?

We pulled into the parking lot quickly and everyone got out of the car. We heard the rumble of a rusty Chevy cut off and turned to face the oncoming looks of the students. Well that and their thoughts. Tedious. One short, fake blond girl almost fainted when we got out. It was pathetic. If they only knew what kind of monsters we were. That would show them.

_-Oh my god he's GORGEOUS! I am soo making him mine. I mean, why wouldn't he want me?-_ A short fake blond named Jessica Stanely, kept up with her inane inner chatter while I quickly skipped out of her head. _No you won't_, I thought with a grimace.

The truck's door shut with a creak and I heard a low oath as the girl stubbed her toe on her front tire. Alice turned to greet the girl whom I assumed was in her vision but her breath caught and she turned away, blocked her thoughts from me, and said something to Jasper that even I did not hear. He too turned and blocked his thoughts as he gasped and hugged Alice to him. I gave them both confused looks and started walking to the building labeled 'Forks High Office' to get my timetable. I refused to look in the direction of the insignificant human girl and my siblings joined me. Emmett and Rosalie ignored her too, not knowing what was going on, and joined me instantly. Alice lingered a few seconds and Jasper followed along unwillingly, as if he was going to protect my sister from an unknown danger. I just ignored them and searched the heads of the students around us.

_-Oh my gosh, what have we here? Yummy,-_ The woman at the front desk, Mrs. Cope her name tag read, thought with a sly perverted smile my way. I covered up a shudder, smiled my most alluring smile and began.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. We came to get our schedules. Your name is?" I asked politely, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh hello, My name is Mrs. Cope, You must be the Cullens. Your father spoke with me last night. I hope you have a great time here in Forks. I will help you with anything you need." She said as she handed us our timetables. Even if I was not a mind reader, I am sure I would be able to hear the double meanings in her words.

"No thank you. I am sure we will be able to find our way around thanks. Bye." I said as I flashed her an alluring smile and headed to the door, bumping into a small brunette on my way out of the office. "Oh I am sorry.." I trailed off, wondering what to call her.

"Bella. Just Bella. It was actually my fault for being in the way in the first place. I will be leaving now." The small girl said and disappeared silently. Well, as silently as she could with a broken toe and sprained ankle. I could hear the imbalance between her steps and wondered what happened. Oh well, I just smiled and let it go, walking to first period.

As I passed the fake blond on my way to Gym , she looked up at me and smiled in a not-so-alluring-way.

"Hi, my name is Jessica." She started in her nasally voice, "I saw you talking to that girl over there. Her name is Bella and, just so you know, she's the school slut. She has probably screwed as many guys as there are in this school. She is also the daughter of the police chief. So yeah, ya know, if you want to like do something later on I am soo free. Pick me up at seven?" She whined.

"Hi, My name is Edward Cullen. I don't date fake people, so no thanks. And Jessica," I said, accenting her name in a sad way, " Don't go talking about people if you don't know the facts. Bella is a nice girl so you need to leave her alone." And then I just walked away.

The day passed by slowly and my mind was somewhere else entirely. Music, Gym, English and Trig passed by and soon it was time for lunch. My family waited for me in front of the Cafeteria, looking oblivious to the stares and attention they were getting. We walked in together and each grabbed a salad and an apple, bypassing drinks. We looked around and saw there were no open tables but one. The brunette named Bella, I recalled. We slowly walked over there, noting how everyone's eyes widened with each step. Bella looked up and saw with little surprise that we were there. I noticed she was wearing makeup and, hiding my surprise, looked her face over carefully. Wide, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, high cheek bones, dark mahogony hair. There seemed no reason for her to wear makeup, until I looked closer. Upon inspection, I found three bruises dotting her forehead and cheekbones, one split lip, and a black eye, all covered up by makeup.

I gasped in shock and nearly attacked. There was the most alluring blood I have ever smelled. My throat burned and I tightened my grip on my tray. This girl was going to be the death of me. I contemplated walking away when Alice's next words caught me by surprise.

"Hi, we are the Cullens and the Hales. Can we sit with you?"

****************

Hey guys, I know I didn't update for a while so I wrote this to appease you a little. Sorry it is short! I'll update again later today or early tomorrow. I am moving so I am a little busy packing and crap so I will update again as soon as possible for me. Thank you! Bye Bye!!!

**Shari Tamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	4. That Much Worse

Hey thank you for all the AMAZING reviews I have gotten. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. See, for those of you who have not seen my profile, I am moving next week. Not just to a different city or a different state, I am moving countries. So I won't have much time to write and update because of the move and getting adjusted and all but I will make it up to you beforehand with a few chapters. Thanks!!

*  
RECAP:

"Hi, We are the Cullens and the Hales. Can we sit with you?"

*******

BPOV

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag, wincing as the books in it came in contact with my injured shoulder. I bit my lip and stepped out into the hallway, bumping into a few people and pretending to be invisible. I walked to my locker silently, praying that the stares of many incredulous students would fade quietly into the background, to no avail. Luck was not on my side today.

I tripped in the hallway and my books went flying, the stares increasing in intensity. Life sucks. As I picked up my books, I saw more of the beautiful people walk past and in my haste, dropped my spanish book. Great, just great. I mentally chastised myself and went to pick it up when a femine hand reached it before me.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale. I believe you met my brother, Edward. It is nice to meet you." I opened and closed my mouth as my eyes widened, taking in the tall blond beauty before me in complete shock.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Welcome to Forks." I muttered incoherently as she handed me my forgotten Spanish book. "Bad book." I chastised quietly in Spanish. "You know better not to jump out of my arms."

I heard a tinkling laugh and blushed in embarrasment and my gaze met the floor. Rosalie giggled quietly as we exchanged goodbyes and she walked the way she came. Grabbing my discarded papers, I opened my locker and put my unneeded materials away.

I turned around and almost ran into Mike Newton, a boy I was familiar with and who never took 'no' for an answer. I inwardly sighed and turned up the smile. He grinned in response and said the dreaded, familiar words. "Hi Bella. Would you go out on a date with me?" He asked, the grin still in place. I shuddered at the thought and answered as politely as I could muster.

"No thank you Mike. I am not allowed to date. You know that." I added for the billionth time. His smile faded a little at the rejection but quickly smiled again to seem unfazed.

"That's cool. We still have time. Later Bella." He called as he ran down the hall.

I walked toward lunch in a silent daze, contemplating whether or not to skip the rest of the day. I sighed as I realized I did not have an option on the incoming torture as Charlie would not be pleased if I chose the former. I could only imagine how much more I could take and decided against it. My dwindling make up supply could not take the added risk.

Walking into the lunch room, I glanced around and sighed in relief that nobody had chosen to sit at my table. People tended to ignore me and I was thankful for the exclusion. If anybody found out the secret... I stopped that thought in its tracks and sat down quietly.

I did not grab any food, for Charlie would know if I used my account and the beatings would get that much worse. I could not imagine having to suffer that torture with the extra mess included. I vouched to skip, but my growling stomach would not be silenced for long. I might have to use some of my emergency cash to buy something to eat on the way home... I let that thought drift off and grabbed my worn copy of Wuthering Heights out of my bag and started where I had left off.

I was just at the part where Heathcliff came back when I heard the crowded lunchroom chatter silence and looked up to see the five beautiful people approach the table. I felt staring eyes search my face and I flinched backwards instinctively, my hair covering said area in the process. At the same moment, I heard a gasp come from Edward, the bronze haired one, and a shushing sound come from the honey blond one. I was not prepared for the words that came out of the short pixie girl's mouth and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi, we are the Cullens and the Hales. Can we sit with you?" My head was reeling in shock as I took in what the girl had said. My mind was jumbled as I realized that they were waiting politely for the answer that I had yet to give. My mouth closed and I nodded briefly.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you. Welcome to Forks"

*  
I know I know. Excuses, Excuses. I am really sorry though! Please to forgive? *Gives you those cute puppy dog eyes that make you melt and forgive instantly* Great! So heres another amazing chapter(not really) from the amazing(not really) Shari Tamwood!! Please review and tell me how awesome(or not) my chapter is.. Thank you!!

**ShariTamwood*  
**TamwoodSisters4ever**


	5. AN Username Change

A/N (I'm REALLY SORRY!) Name Change

Okay, I really hate this all but I have to tell you all, I changed my Username. It used to be Shari Tamwood but it is now Natalie Rayne.. My writer's penname. I am getting an actual book published and I wanted to change all of my username, ect. to My penname. Sorry for the confusion. I will be updating on ALL Of my stories soon. I swear.

This is not an update, but it will be soon. Thank you and sorry for all the confusion. Bye!

**Natalie Rayne**  
Nat&Bella4ever

(That is my sister's name.. Duh! I'm not lesbian, no offense to those who are, I'm just not attracted to women that way. I am not prejudiced to all who are, I have many friends who are and my family member is one. I refuse to have people flame me and label me for my beliefs or my likes or dislikes. Sorry if I offended anyone. Thank you)

Hasta!


End file.
